Unbelievable
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñetas. Lily/Scorpius. Es increíble cómo dos personas tan diferentes encajan tan bien. Es increíble saber que una Potter se enamoró de un Malfoy y como éste le corresponde. Se aceptan retos de cualquier tipo.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbelievable**  
**I**

El viento soplaba suavemente, acariciando el césped mal cuidado del bosque prohibido, donde dos chicos practicaban a escondidas un poco de quidditch. Uno era alto y rubio, mientras que su acompañante lucía una llamativa melena pelirroja, que les podría acarrear problemas si Hagrid se daba cuenta de lo qué era mientras daba su paseo semanal para visitar a los centauros. No obstante, eso a Lily no le importaba demasiado, estaba muy nerviosa, pero no por la perspectiva de un castigo con el profesor Ivenis, sino más bien porque las pruebas de quidditch eran esa tarde y no sabía qué hacer.

—Ánimo, Lilu —la confortó el rubio, tomando con verdadero coraje el palo de su escoba, que tembló al sentir su tacto—. Nunca he visto a una guardiana tan buena como tú, seguro que te aceptarán.

La chica se limitó a regalarle una media sonrisa mientras se montaba a su escoba, que se elevó unos cuantos centímetros por el aire. El vértigo le recorrió el cuerpo. Había jugado quidditch durante algunos meses en su casa (a su padre le daba temor dejarla jugar demasiado), así que no estaba muy familiarizada con la sensación, pero estaba decidida a continuar.

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin... ¡sonaba tan güay! No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de estar con Scorpius por nada del mundo, mucho menos de compartir las victorias. Tenía que ser valiente como sus padres, aunque no sabía de dónde sacaban ese valor.

La mano del muchacho se posó sobre la suya, infundándole ánimos, como un calorcillo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió el valor inundarle y dio una patada en el suelo, la cual consiguió elevarla completamente.

Dejó que el viento le despeinara y le acariciara a la vez, conteniendo las ganas de gritar como una loca.

En definitiva, Scorpius la podía hacer volar más allá de lo que lo haría una escoba.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, éste es mi segundo proyecto de esta pareja. Realmente me gusta cómo quedan juntos, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo es Scorpius, me limité a hacerlo un poco menos hosco que su padre x'D. Esta va a ser una serie de drabbles, si me da la inspiración, de la pareja, aunque no sé cómo cuántos vayan a ser y cómo cuándo voy a actualizar x'D.

Pueden sugerir temas, se aceptan desafíos. Tanto de amistad, de amor, de odio. Con cualquier tema, ya saben ;).

Cualquier queja, comentario y crítica es aceptado.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Con una mirada curiosa, Scorpius le tendió a Lily un envoltorio de vivos colores que ella reconoció de inmediato. Caramelo longuilinguo, sin dudas, ¿cómo no reconocerlo, cuando tío George se lo había dado a los tres años, provocando la ira de su madre? Ella alzó la ceja, contrariada ante el recuerdo e interrogó con la mirada a su acompañante sobre su obsequio.

—Pensé que te gustaría —musitó en voz baja, dejando el caramelo en su estante—. Aquí en Honeydukes hay tantos dulces...

—Lo sé, Scor —respondió ella, agitando su melena, aún indignada—. James y Albus ya se encargaron de presumir conmigo cuando vinieron a Hogsmeade por primera vez. En realidad, casi conozco Honeydukes por su culpa.

—¿Entonces no piensas comprar nada? —inquirió él, siguiéndola hasta la salida—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Hmmmm, me dijeron de un lugar muy bueno por aquí —dijo, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Las tres escobas? —Scorpius se sentía un tanto estúpido siguiendo a una niña un año menor que él, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería dejarla sola, aún si le desesperaba un poco su enigmática actitud. Por supuesto, Lily no le respondió y ambos, esquivando a un montón de alumnos, se perdieron por entre las calles de la pequeña ciudad—. Lily, ¿no me digas que irás a ver la casa de los gritos? —no quería transmitir el miedo que había en su voz. Todavía había rumores de fantasmas de mortífagos en el lugar...

Otra vez se quedó sin respuesta. Estaba a punto de gritarle que le dijera qué le pasaba cuando se detuvo frente a un edificio muy bien cuidado y de aspecto confortable. Ella abrió la puerta con cierto dramatismo y su mirada recorrió el lugar con una sonrisa. Scorpius no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto: Lily solía ser impulsiva, algo terca y ciertamente, enigmática, pero en momentos como esos quedaba patente que todavía era una niña y mujer. Habían llegado al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié y su mirada se derretía ante toda la parafernalia amorosa que había ahí. Él no pudo sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Vamos, Scor —la pelirroja extendió su mano, invitándolo a entrar—. Pensé que te gustaría —ironizó un poco, repitiendo las palabras que éste le había dicho al enseñarle el caramelo que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

—Eres una tramposa, Potter —rió Scorpius—. Verás que yo disfrutaré estar más aquí que tú. No te saldrás con la tuya.

Ambos se sentaron. Lily pidió dos cafés, mientras un puñado de confeti les caía en el rostro. El rubio rodó los ojos, ahora sí prefería la casa de los gritos...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ya he decidido qué hacer con este fanfic. Habrá un drabble por cada año en Hogwarts, exceptuando el primero, que ya hice un one-shot de eso que está en mi cuenta x'D. Como el tercer año es el año de Hogsmeade, esto es lo que salió, no me convence ni me gusta mucho, pero bueno, aquí está x'D.

Esperando que comenten cualquier cosa.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Aquello era el colmo, la mayor estupidez del mundo y el sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, de tal modo que su rostro estaba tan encendido como su melena pelirroja. ¡Ella no era una niña! ¡No era la pequeña y tonta Lily, quien deseaba ir a Hogwarts con sus hermanos! Ya no más. Y aún así, ellos la trataban de la misma manera.

—¡Son unos animales! —exclamó indignada, apartándose del rostro el cabello, en un gesto que la delataba como hija legítima de Ginny Weasley—. ¿No pueden dejar este absurdo?

Y al preguntar lo último fulminó con la mirada a Albus, quien sostenía la varita como si fuese una espada, apuntando directamente a Scorpius, quien no se quedaba atrás y, preparado para un duelo, contenía la respiración.

—Mira, ya te he dicho que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para saber con quién me junto y Scorpius es mi amigo, eso es algo que ni tú, ni tu estúpido duelo van a cambiar —Lily se cruzó de brazos, sin importarle si su voz era escuchada por alguno de los profesores en su ronda nocturna—. Lo único que van a conseguir es que nos castiguen.

—¡No sería así si no te juntaras con él tanto, Lily! ¡Están en la misma casa y todos dicen que...! —Albus se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo esa temperamental sangre de los Potter corriendo por sus venas. No le gustaban los rumores sobre su hermana, rumores que hablaban de besos y caricias furtivas entre ella y el descendiente de los Malfoy.

Los ojos castaños de la joven se entrecerraron.

—¿Dicen qué? —pero de pronto lo comprendió, Scorpius comprendió a que se refería con esas palabras y la sorpresa lo hizo bajar la varita—. ¿En serio? ¡Qué tontería!

Sonriendo aliviado, se apresuró a desmentir cualquier cosa que hubieran dicho al también muy aliviado Albus.

Sólo una persona parecía molesta todavía y esa era Lily.

_No somos nada._

Eso era cierto. Pero, ¿por qué hacía tan feliz a Scorpius el decirlo? ¿Y por qué ella se sentía tan mal al oírlo?


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Ciertamente el lugar era maravilloso y, comparado con la mansión Malfoy, muy acogedor. Nunca antes había estado en el valle de Godric, nunca antes había experimentado el aire de las montañas alborotándole los cabellos y congelándole las mejillas, los rayos del sol colándose suavemente por las ventanas, mientras el olor a té caliente se esparcía por la habitación, parecía... Mágico, sí. Y sí, Scorpius pensó que era un poco idiota alcanzar esa conclusión, pues ya vivían en un mundo donde la magia era el pan de cada día y en donde, algo tan insustancial como una tarde en la casa de los Potter no se comparaba con un buen hechizo Patronus en el medio de la noche.

—No te preocupes, papá no te matará —Lily se encontraba repantigada sobre el sofá, con los ojos castaños clavados en Scorpius, amago de sonrisa en los labios y vergüenza extendiéndose por su cuerpo—. Mamá no lo dejará, ¿verdad?

El único hijo de Draco Malfoy dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la figura de Ginny Potter, quien los miraba con suspicacia, como si pudiera verse en los ojos de su hija, como si dijera 'te pareces tanto a mí' y ese hecho le hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Por supuesto que no lo dejaré, tampoco a tus hermanos. Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad, Scorpius? —la mujer se echó la larga melena de color rojizo hacia atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal al joven. Tenía 17 años y no dejaba de recordarle a su arrogante padre, cuando andaba rondando los pasillos junto a la Brigada Inquisitorial, llamándola sangre sucia... Pero sólo en eso se le parecía, pues Ginny estaba segura de que nunca habría visto a Draco ruborizarse o avergonzarse frente a alguien, como su hijo lo hacía en esos momentos, temeroso de que alguien fuera a comérselo por ser el hijo de un ex-mortífago y enemigo suyo durante su juventud.

—¡Oh, vamos, Scor! ¡Te mostraré mi habitación y podemos tener una partida de quidditch y todo...! —en cuanto la figura de su madre se perdió en la cocina, Lily se plantó todo lo alta que era y con la actitud que sólo había heredado de su madre, haló de la mano del rubio para movilizarlo a una tarde menos aburrida.

—¿A quién vas a enseñar tu cuarto, Lily? —Harry estaba en el umbral de la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta y el sombrero con cansancio, pero sus ojos verdes lograron traspasar la escena con esa intuición que siempre le había ayudado.

—Ah, un gusto verlo, señor Potter —paralizado por el miedo, Scorpius se incorporó con torpeza y extendió su mano para estrechar la de Harry, quien lo escrutó con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de estrechar su mano.

Parecía enfadado y Lily se temió lo peor. Si mamá ya lo había olvidado, ¿por qué su padre tenía que seguir enojado con los Malfoy?

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, Scorpius? —fue la siguiente pregunta de Harry, deshaciendo su rostro cansado en una sonrisa—. Espero que sí.

Scorpius dejó salir todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, en un suspiro aliviado, luego intercambio una mirada con Lily y asintió con ganas.

Los Potter eran siempre amables, ¿por qué había tenido miedo de ellos? ¿Sería acaso... que temía dar una mala impresión?


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

La Sala Común ardía en bullicio, con voces y carcajadas salpicando las paredes grises y aparentemente deprimentes. El expreso de Hogwarts partiría nuevamente al día siguiente, les haría despedirse de las flores y el pasto moviéndose al compás del viento, de la sombra fresca de los árboles y el reflejo casi mágico del lago. Ella, por supuesto, estaba acostumbrada a partir y a volver, para maravillarse como si fuera la primera vez con todo lo que Hogwarts ofrecía, desde naturaleza hasta hechizos complicados; por eso, a ella no le dolía saber que era, nuevamente, su última noche ahí.

No obstante, esa felicidad vaciló como la vela de una llama cuando miró a Scorpius, tomando whisky de fuego contrabandeado por alguien que no conocía, feliz y ajeno, feliz y ajeno... Él se marcharía ese año, su séptimo y último, para seguir con una carrera de jugador de quidditch, un excelente bateador. Lily sabía que ese sería el parteaguas de su relación; la distancia, los días separados y las nuevas vidas.

Su mano, con el whisky de fuego que le irritaba la garganta, tembló un poco al recordar su primer día en Hogwarts; la selección que la mandó a Slytherin y el niño rubio que le dio la bienvenida, pese a los pronósticos poco optimistas de su tío Ron, las burlas de James y algunas advertencias de Albus. Los Malfoy son monstruos, son malos. Esa era la opinión generalizada de tío Ron en ocasiones, como si temiera que diciendo la verdad —ésa que Lily había descubierto por su cuenta—, su hija Rose se fuera a marchar con Scorpius.

Todavía recordaba... Su mente fue aún más atrás, a la primera ocasión en que Albus se marchó de casa; ella tomada de la mano de su madre, escrutando las figuras que la dejaban atrás... A ese mismo joven, que reía, bromeaba y tomaba pocos metros más allá, siendo abrazado protectoramente por su madre; subiendo algo colorado al tren, despidiéndose como todos los demás. Cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas; porque ella era una Weasley, era una Potter y debía de ser fuerte. Aún si era dejada atrás nuevamente, aún si sus próximos dos años los pasaba sin su apoyo...

—¡Hey, Lily! —el prefecto había bajado a reñirlos por hacer ruido a tan altas horas de la noche, momento en el cual el heredero de los Malfoy aprovechó para escabullirse hasta donde estaba su amiga, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. ¿Me escribirás?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, escrutando esos rasgos angulosos que seguramente atraerían a muchas mujeres hacia él.

—Eso es infantil —comentó, tajante, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar que en realidad temblaba, como las hojas de los árboles al ser azotadas por el viento.

Scorpius adoptó una actitud incrédula y divertida, le sonrió.

—Como quieras, Lily Potter —fue su respuesta, el prefecto seguía urgiéndolos para que fueran a dormir, porque el tren saldría temprano y tendrían problemas si seguían haciendo ruidos—. Hasta mañana.

Avanzó unas cuantas zancadas, la túnica de Slytherin ondeándole como una especie de capa, digna de un héroe. Lily inhaló, como si eso la cargara de valor, luego le tomó la túnica con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. No era muy buena con las palabras, era algo que había heredado de su padre, de su madre cuando se quedaba muda al verlo en su niñez, pero algo sí podía hacer y Harry y Ginny Potter sonreirían si lo supieran.

Scorpius era bastante más alto que ella, pero al ponerse de puntillas alcanzó sus labios. Quizás era cobarde decírselo de esa manera, ese preciso día. Pero nada perdían con intentarlo, nisiquiera a la distancia.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Lily no sabía qué era peor, si el que sus hermanos se pusieran como histéricos al saber que salía con Scorpius Malfoy o el que sus compañeros de clases se pusieran histéricos porque salía con ése Scorpius Malfoy, jugador de Quidditch profesional.

Tenía que admitir que cierta de su vanidad se veía recompensada cuando oía los cuchicheos en los pasillos, todos cargados de una emoción diferente, que casi nunca conseguían tocarla. La perfecta máscara que era su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de enojo, enfado, tristeza o depresión, pese a que muchos de los comentarios eran sarcásticos e incluso hirientes.

Bueno, ella podía soportarlo. Siempre se lo decía a Scorpius cuando le enviaba una carta o recibía correo por parte suya, que las cosas en Hogwarts no le afectaban, ni mucho menos el simulado desprecio e histeria de sus hermanos mayores, quienes eran lo suficientemente inmaduros como para tomar eso a juego. Después de todo, no los veía. Albus se había graduado con Scorpius y James llevaba años fuera de Hogwarts también; así que todo se reducía a ella y a si creía las habladurías de la gente celosa.

Si tenía el apoyo de sus padres —sorprendentemente—, si Scorpius le había prometido hablar con los suyos y nada andaba mal últimamente. ¿Por qué a veces rompía en lágrimas? ¿Por qué a veces su máscara se deshacía en pedazos y la dejaba tan vulnerable al acostarse en su cama? Lily lo sabía, aunque no quería admitirlo. Tenía miedo, del futuro, de los imprevistos, de la gente.

Pero, por otro lado —y una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en su rostro ante ese pensamiento—, ella tenía a Scopius en esos momentos, los otros no. Y el futuro, algo lejano y borroso, no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que al día siguiente llegaría una carta y la próxima fecha de su cita en Hogsmeade.


End file.
